Alpha Wolves
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Several years have passed since the Boston Massacre and Claire's memory of Connor is faint. When she sees him, she's instantly reminded of how "new" to the world he is. She starts off their relationship by snapping at him and before he can respond Redcoats appear. As the day drags on, he and Claire pick up where they left off as they head to the Boston Tea Party.


Assassin's Creed 3

The Alpha Wolves

"Come on, Sam! Can't you see it?" Paul Revere sighed.

"Oh calm down, Paul," Claire Adams scoffed, "we're all in this together, eh?"

"Claire's right. We need to trust each other for this to succeed." Samuel Adams nodded.

"Besides, our little scheme plays out tonight if we're lucky." Claire sneered.

"And what if it doesn't all play out?" Paul said. "Have you two thought of that?"

"Well this isn't a game, is it?" Claire frowned. " 'Sides, we'll be fine. Like the Redcoats are going to have a repeat of last time's rioting."

"You don't get the dirty glares." Paul said.

"You're right." Claire said. "I get to play with their muskets and run around the whole of Boston instead."

"Will you two calm down?" Sam said, breaking the pair from their fight.

"Whatever." Claire shrugged and looked around the busy street. She looked over her shoulder and jumped. "You got a visitor, Sammy." Claire tapped his shoulder and nodded over to a hooded man. He walked up to them with a warm smile.

"Hey Connor." Claire smiled. "How's it going?"

"All right." He nodded. "You?"

"Well the Redcoats are being a little persistent but nothing I can't handle." She smiled.

"As long as the Trickster's alive and well, the people have hope." Sam added.

"Oh, even if I was in chains, I'd manage to get out and still cause trouble in the same day." Claire laughed.

"And you'd make a spectacle out of the Governor as well." He added.

"You know it!" Claire grinned. "So, Connor, what can we do for ya?"

"I need your help to find William Johnson." He said.

"We were just on our way to find a friend and talk about him." Sam said and started to walk off away from Revere; which he was grateful for. Their argument was starting to get a little out of hand. Claire nodded for Connor to go ahead of her and as she followed him, she caught Revere's sneer as he started to walk off somewhere.

Claire and Sam looked around and smiled at some of the people they passed by. A few children ran over to Claire and started to yammer on about how amazing she was for standing up against the soldiers. She blushed and smiled, feeling a little embarrassed that she was admired for her harassments towards the British soldiers. Connor watched her as she waved the boys off and chased after him and Sam.

"They're proud of you getting in trouble?" He asked.

"Oh come on! Some of these people need hope in their lives." Claire said. "Why not make a fool of myself to give it to them?"

"Because it's wrong." Connor said.

"So it's wrong to give false hope to those who are oppressed by the tyrants that command us?" Claire said. "Remind me to harass you later about having fun."

"What Claire's doing is the same thing I'm doing." Sam said.

"Since when did lengthy speeches all day count towards me being chased and hunted down in the streets?" Claire sighed. "I swear, one day my legs are going to fly off me and hit someone… Hopefully one of those useless Redcoats."

"Well it's time people stand up for themselves." Sam said. "What the British are doing is wrong."

"Says the man who owns a slave." Connor retorted.

"Surry's a free woman." Claire snapped. "Besides, she has nowhere to go and she's known her home to be with Elizabeth and Sam." Claire and Connor gave each other a dirty look.

"Men's minds aren't so easily turned." Sam butted in. He grabbed Claire's green coat sleeve and she shook off Connor's glare. "It's shameful that some people are compelled to stay with this barbarism."

"Then speak out against it." Connor groaned. Claire looked over at the dark skinned man through the corner of her blue eyes.

"We need to focus on one thing at a time. When we gain our rights from the British, then we can concentrate on the freedoms of others." Sam said.

"Everyone deserves to be free." Connor said.

"You really are as ignorant as you look." Claire scoffed.

"What was that?" Connor threatened. Claire turned on her heel and stared at Connor's brown eyes.

"You can't free everyone at the same time or you'll wind up gaining nothing but the label of idiot or something worse." Connor rolled his eyes and Claire shook her head and sighed. "Riddle me this: There's two people about to die; a poor man and a rich man. You can only save one of them."

"I'd save them both." Connor answered.

"Of course, but the rich man is about to be hung and the poor man has a bullet coming at him. Who would you save? The rich man, who sits on his arse all day being fed by silver plates or the poor man who saves every penny he can just to make it through winter?" Claire kept her gaze with Connor for a few minutes. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by loud cursing. They all turned the corner to see an angry Frenchmen cursing at the Redcoats at his door.

"Well, Sam, it looks like I'll be a little late." Claire said as she patted her uncle's shoulder and ran over to the Redcoats with Connor on her heels. "Hey boys! What're you doing on this fine day? Don't you know that you shouldn't harass the chef? He might put a little extra ingredient in your drink or next meal."

"It's her!" One of them shouted.

"Yay! We know who I am!" Claire said as she raised her arms and shook them and pretended to be surprised. Most of them started to run towards her and Claire turned around and ran in the other direction. "All yours!" Claire called back to Connor as she pushed past the crowds of people.

Claire ran through the streets of Boston as fast as she could, she even cut through alleys and they were there to greet her as they turned the corner. She ran towards the New South Meeting House and looked at the top of the tower.

"You'd think we'd figure out new names that don't include "new" or "old"…" Claire muttered. A musket flew past her and she looked back to see that they had found a few more friends. "Well, ain't I getting all the guys."

Claire stopped at a fork in the road and looked around for a moment before dashing off the angry looking Redcoats blocking her way. She rolled over one of them and stumbled for moment.

"S'cuse me, gents." She said and dashed off towards across some of the field workers. She gave them a questioning look but saw the angry men chasing her and just sprinted across the street before saying anything. She looked back and saw a horse drawn wagon blocking her view of them. She took the chance to make for the roof.

Claire jumped on a nearby crate and kept running upwards. She jumped on a streetlight and swung around the corner to land on the awning. As she made the turn another musket ball tore past her, this time hitting her cheek.

"Damn bastards are getting better every time." She frowned as she jumped towards another lamp and swung on a pole. She landed on the ground and ran towards the open street. She looked around and saw Christ Church on her left.

Without looking back she made for the church and ran up the stacked crates. She rounded another corner and kept running. She heard the angry shouting of the British soldiers behind her and hoped luck was on her side today. She made her way around the building and ran through the same field again. Claire zigged-zagged through onto another street and ran past the pub she was supposed to enter. A few Redcoats ran after her.

"Frick! Why do I always do that?" Claire cursed and rolled over one of the soldiers and towards the pub door. She swung it open and then slammed it shut. She slid towards down onto the floor and waited for the Redcoats to leave.

"Having fun?" Sam joked.

"Oh shut up!" Claire said out of breath. She beckoned for him to help her up and he helped her over towards one of the bar stools.

"Your usual?" A Frenchmen asked.

"You know it." Claire choked. She looked over past her uncle and nodded to William Molineux. She saw Connor and nodded at him.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Pissing off Redcoats does that to someone." Molineux jeered. Claire gave him a dirty look and then slammed her head onto the bar counter; not caring how much it hurt at the moment.

As the three men talked about the current tea scandals, Claire waited impatiently for bartender to bring her her ale. He rushed over towards her only to have to get another mug as Claire downed it. Sam raised an eyebrow at her and had a mischievous smile.

"Don't even." Claire said. "I'm not in the mood."

"At least you're feeling better." He laughed.

"Can you help me out, Claire?" Connor asked.

"Not in the mood to get shot at at the momen.t, maybe later." Claire said, not even looking at him. "Besides, I need to catch my breath. Running through Boston can wear you out."

Connor shrugged and walked out of the pub. The Frenchmen came back out with a couple more mugs of ale and a small plate of food for Claire. Her face brightened at the sight and she didn't waste any time waiting for any of it to get cold.

"Up to running around now?" Sam asked.

"Sure, after I finish all this." Claire shook her head.

"So what did they do today?" Sam asked.

"Well they shot at me a couple of times." Claire said as she wiped her mouth. "Second one's on my cheek."

"Doesn't look that bad." Molineux said.

"You're not the one getting shot at." Claire retorted.

~~Later that day~~

A few hours passed and Claire was sitting outside Christ Church with Molineux. She sighed out of boredom and threw a rock towards the alley on the other side of street.

"Bored?" Molineux asked.

"Actually I'm wondering why there are so many meeting halls that have "new", "old", or some geographic direction in their name." Claire said. "We need to be a little more original with names."

"What would you name them?" He asked.

"I dunno… something that doesn't sound repetitive and confusing." Claire said. "Maybe after the street or something original to Boston?"

"Well tell your uncle that after this is all over." He laughed.

"You know, I could run around Boston five times by now and he'd still wouldn't be done giving speeches." Claire groaned.

"Sam?" Connor asked. Claire looked over to him and nodded at the French chef from before.

"Who else?" Claire sighed. "I hate that he can take forever to get to one simple point. He hangs around Hancock and those other officials WAY too much."

"It's part of his job isn't it?" Connor asked. Claire shrugged and got to her feet. He tilted his head at her in confusion for a moment.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"The Tea Shenanigans will start as soon as good ol' Sammy gives the word." Claire said.

"And what's that?" Connor asked again.

"This meeting can do nothing further to save the country." Samuel Adams' voice echoed through the building and to anyone who was passing by the church.

"That one." Molineux said.

A moment later the church's doors opened and Samuel Adams walked out with a few others. Claire smiled at most of them as her uncle approached them.

"Evening everyone." Sam said. "Ready to go?"

"No." Connor shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Claire kept her eye on Connor, making sure he wasn't going to say anything he might later regret.

"I have spent all day running around doing pitiless chores." Connor frowned. "I'd like to know what you're intending to do."

"I see no harm in that." Sam said and glanced over at Claire before continuing. "First, we make our way to a friend of ours house and get the rest of us and then off to Griffin's Wharf to dump the tea. Simple as that."

"Simple seems charitable." Connor growled.

"Hey, hey!" Claire said, getting between them and warding Connor off. "Cool it, kid."

"I've spent all day r-"

"Tell it to someone who cares." Claire scoffed. "I do that every day and each day gets more challenging. Don't tell me you can't shrug off a few Reds now."

"You know what I mean." Connor said.

"Do we need to have another talk about using your head?" Claire frowned. The pair glared at one another for a few minutes, making the air a little tense. "And if you say anything to my uncle with that same tone again…" Claire warned.

Connor grabbed Claire and threw her over his shoulder and onto the ground. With the wind beaten out of her, Claire tried her best to regain herself as Connor glared her down.

"I'd think very carefully about what you want to do next." Claire wheezed. She flicked between Connor and the men behind him. "They wouldn't be too pleased if you managed to do whatever it is you're doing."

Connor saw the angry faces of his friends and looked down to Claire only to feel the barrel of her flintlock pistol against his stomach.

"And don't take your eyes off your enemy for too long." Claire smiled. "Now help me up."

Connor gave her another look before shaking his head and helping her to her feet. She places her pistol back on her hip and joined everyone else as they started to walk off.

~~Griffin's Wharf~~

The setting sun turned the sky a dark shade of blue as they group arrived at Griffin's Wharf. Claire stopped everyone and did a headcount on the number of Redcoats on either side of the docks. She had several thoughts running through her mind as she tried to figure out how to get rid of them.

"What's wrong, Claire? Not liking the sea breeze?" Paul joked.

"Say something about the piers again, Revere, and you'll be hauled over the docks yourself." Claire said. "All right, here's the plan, first let's split up into a couple of groups. Connor goes after one part of the dock, and I'll go after the other. Revere, you stay with me and Molineux, you stay with Connor. You two," Claire said, stilling looking at Revere and Molineux," work up the crowd as much as you can as we get rid our Red friends. Once the coast is clear, board the ship and start causing trouble."

"Sounds good." Sam smiled and watched as they all ran off towards their destinations. The crowd around the dock started to get more and more into an uproar as Connor and Claire got rid of the Redcoats. Claire met up with Connor again on the wharf as people started to crowd around the boats.

"You get the boats and I got the docks." Claire said.

"Why not you get the boats and I get the docks?" Conner challenged.

"Because I'm your superior." Claire said and pointed towards the boat. "Well get going. Molineux and Revere can't defend the tea and dump it all at the same time all by themselves."

She gave Connor another look before she walked towards the boats. A couple of assassin recruits followed him and another ran towards Claire.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Claire shrugged. "Wanna help me out or dump the tea?"

"I'll help ya out." He smiled and readied himself as some Redcoats ran towards them.

After beating several groups of Redcoats, running around the docks, and dumping them into the harbor with the tea, Claire was ready to call it quits for the night. The sea breeze was finally getting to her and making her a little seasick. Duncan ran over to her and made she was all right by bringing her as far away from the wharf as he could; her uncle ran over towards them to make sure she was all right.

"Are you all right, Claire?" Sam asked.

"As long as I don't speak for a while, yeah…" Claire said as she looked away from the boats. She looked all over the crowd and could see the Templars. Her face dropped and her fists turned into balls. Adams' was about to look back when Claire grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Who are they?" Duncan asked as he stared at the peculiar group of men. Some of them looked like officials while another looked like a soldier, a bad one by the looks of it.

"Those are the Templars; the men we're sworn to kill." Claire said.

"Do they know who we are?" Duncan asked.

"Not yet." Claire said. "And let's keep it that way. Dealing with them and the Brits ain't gonna be easy."

Before she continued her conversation with Sam and Duncan, Claire saw Connor in the corner of her eyes. She looked at him and they both stared one another down; like a pair of alpha wolves before a fight started.


End file.
